soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonderusagi (Pokémon)
Wonderusagi is a Mythical Pokémon that known as the White Rabbit Pokémon. Wonderusagi is a Normal/Fairy-Type Pokémon and its Special Ability is Wonderland Slow Time, which allows it the chance to lower an opponent Pokémon's Speed, should the opponent get the first attack. Wonderusagi also has the ability to X-Evolve into X-Wonderusagi. Wonderusagi is a member of the Wonder Trio, along with Pendrack and Cheshatad. Wonderusagi represents curiosity. Biology Physical Appearance As the name implies, Wonderusagi resembles a rabbit like Pokémon mostly white in color. Wonderusagi is a small Mythical Pokémon that only stands up to 3 feet and 5 inches (104.14 cm), including ears. It has large red and green dual colored eyes with markings underneath that resemble glasses. Its ears are diamond shaped with the inside black and green. Behind its ears are two red roses. Its nose is red and triangular. A red shoulder-pad like cloth with a gold hem hangs on its right shoulder. A golden clock with a heart shaped knob on the top is slung over its left shoulder by a golden chain of hearts. Its chest also has a black outline of a heart. Its tail is curled up like a teapot handle. On its wrists are club designs with the left being black and the other being green. Its front paws also has small thumbs. On its ankles are spade designs with the right black and the left red. Special Abilities Behavior Wonderusagi is usually a very curious Pokémon. It likes to play with dreaming visitors and will sometimes have them follow it through the Dream World. Etymology Wonderusagi's name is a combination of the word "wonder" and "usagi" (ウサギ), which is the Japanese word for "rabbit". Diet Popular Culture Wonderusagi has been seen in reported dreams about being led through the Dream World by the Mythical Pokémon. In the Anime Movie Wonderusagi is the titular Pokémon for M2X: Wonderusagi and the Wonderland King. Wonderusagi and Chetatad were friends of Pendrack and Wonderusagi made visits to the real world to find someone to awaken Pendrack from its despair-induced slumber. When it comes across Miley, who looked like a girl named "Alli" who was Pendrack's best friend, it led her to the hole that connects the Real World and the Dream World. Light & Darkness Arc Dream Seekers Wonderusagi appears along with the rest of the Wonder Trio in "Trios in Pokéland!", as the Pokémon of the day. Game Data Pokédex Entries ''Pokémon Light'' ''Pokémon Darkness'' "A very curious Pokémon, Wonderusagi is said to guide people into the Dream World." Pokémon Twilight Locations Type Advantages Normal Damage *Normal *Fire *Water *Electric *Grass *Psychic *Ground *Rock *Ice *Fairy *Flying Advantages *Dark *Fighting *Dragon Disadvantages *Steel *Poison Resistance *Fighting *Bug Not Effective *Poison *Steel *Fire Immunity *Dragon Starting Stats Abilities *'Wonderland Slow Time' Trivia *Wonderusagi's design is based off the white rabbit from the Disney movie, Alice in Wonderland and the card symbols on a standard deck. Its colors are inspired on a casino board, which explains the red, black and green colors. **Wonderusagi's design actually holds the different aspects of Disney's Alice in Wonderland, including the teapot handle like tail (Mad Hatter's tea party) and the two roses (the Queen of Hearts' garden). *It's the only Mythical Pokémon to have a X-Evolution. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Dual Type Pokémon Category:Normal-Type Pokémon Category:Fairy-Type Pokémon Category:Undiscovered Egg Group Category:X-Evolution Pokémon